


Book Commentary: Neverwhere

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [101]
Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Neverwhere

  * Of course I’m over here distracted by _Neverwhere_ instead of finishing _Coraline_ and _Secrets_ like I’ve been meaning to.
  * At least the prologue is short.
  * So, right. Richard Mayhew. Goodbye party. Moving to London. Got it.
  * And his friends got him an umbrella with a map of the London Underground because foreshadowing. Because, y’know, prologue.
  * And now he’s chilling outside his own party because he’s too drunk to have fun anymore.
  * Oh, fun. More foreshadowing, this little old lady thing he’s homeless. And she’s predicting a long journey to some part of London she doesn’t recognize.
  * Pfft… watch out for doors.
  * And now Richard’s giving the old woman his new umbrella.
  * The woman is telling him that a good heart isn’t always enough, and that’s a sad outlook.
  * _*squints suspiciously at that particular list of Tube stations that just got listed*_
  * _*squints suspiciously at Richard wondering if there’s really a circus at Oxford Circus*_
  * * _squints suspiciously at the conversation between Richard and his unnamed friend about drowned rats*_
  * Also, between this and _Coraline_ , what’s with Neil Gaiman and rats?
  * And now Richard is miserable on the way down to London because hangover and ominous conversations?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
